The Sage of Hope
by The Baz
Summary: Obito knew he would be punished for the sins of his life, now that his time has come he must face his punishment. How will he go about bringing hope to a world when he only just found some for himself? T for violence, language, and suggestive themes.
1. Chapter 1

**So Baz really wanted to write an Obito story but said the somebody named** ** _8-bit Thief_** **would hunt him down and kill him if he started another story instead of working on the ones he's already got going. Because of this he asked me to fill in for him. So I will now be writing this along side my Sephiroth story, I hope you guys like it. Also it didn't take much convincing sense I love Obito, lets get to this.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or RWBY, nor do I make any money off of this story. All credit goes to the respective owners.**

"You really are the biggest of fools Obito Uchiha." Obito laid peacefully in a void of white smiling as he drifted with his eyes closed, he didn't pay any attention to the voice speaking to him. It was old and wizened, rough as gravel. "You deserve nothing more than death for the crimes you've committed, have you nothing to say in your defense." Despite the words he spoke Obito couldn't sense any malice coming from him.

Obito didn't open his eyes as he continued to smile. "None, I take responsibility for my actions. Do what you will." Obito finally opened his eyes and looked to the source of the voice, it was an old man in white robes and a pair of horns on his head. Floating around him were several truth seeker orbs, this was the Sage of Six Paths. Obito wasn't sure how he knew this but something in him told him who the man was. "However, I do have one request."

The old man didn't speak and instead just nodded his head.

"Tell me how that boy did, and Kakashi." He asked the Sage who sat cross legged in mid air.

The Sage actually smiled at the question. "They won, and your friends is the current Hokage, I expect Naruto will be his successor."

Obito couldn't hold in the laugh as he heard Kakashi was the new Hokage, his friend achieved his dream. "That's good to hear, I can rest easy with that. You can send me to hell now."

"No." Obito didn't register what the Sage said for several seconds.

"What?"

"You aren't going to the after life just yet, instead I have a task for you. Another world needs hope, I want you to be that hope Obito." Obito couldn't believe what he was hearing, he had fully resigned himself to death but here he was being told he wasn't going to be dying just yet. "You are to redeem yourself, only then will you be allowed to rest."

Obito got over his shock and soon nodded his head. "I understand, thank you." The Sage raised his hand towards Obito and Obito felt himself fading from consciousness fade.

"I wish you luck child."

 **2000 years before canon**

Obito felt light breeze across his face, he could hear the shaking of leaves in the wind. As he cracked his eyes open he looked up towards the blue sky. "A dream?" He asked himself as he took a deep breath and could instantly feel a slight change in the air, he could almost feel the intense feeling of malice enter his body. Obito looked down at himself and found he was wearing his full undamaged outfit from the war. "This evil, it feels so familiar."

Obito picked himself up and found his body felt great, as if he was never hurt at all during the war. He turned his head towards the direction he could feel the evil presence coming from. "The Juubi? No, it's different but feels similar." Without saying anything else Obito took off in the direction of the evil he felt, as he ran he pulsed his chakra throughout his body feeling for any changes, when he checked his eyes he was surprised to find his right was his sharingan and in his left was a rinnegan. What was surprising about this wasn't that he had the Rinnegan but instead it's feel, the eye he had during the war was the one Madara achieved and gave to Nagato which he in turn took for himself. While he had full use of the eye and it's abilities he could always tell that it wasn't naturally his eye, it always felt foreign to him. This eye didn't feel like that, it felt completely natural to his body.

On a hunch Obito looked down at his right arm and saw his skin wasn't white, this lead to him raising his hand to his face where he frowned and stopped leaping through the trees. "To much to hope for huh?" He asked himself as he felt his face which was still scarred heavily. Obito stood on the branch beneath him and flipped through several handsigns. "Cutting Springs!" He shouted thrusting his palm forwards causing a wooden spike to shoot out of his palm and slam into a nearby tree. "So I've still got that. Very well." Again he took off through the trees.

 **Several days later**

Obtio stood in front of a massive field filled with the stench of death, the grass and plants had all withered, the air itself felt as though it was decaying. Obito had been heading towards the source of the evil for nearly a week and for a while felt as though he wasn't making in progress in getting closer, then he started seeing signs and the feeling got stronger. Now he could tell he was getting close, very close. In the distance Obito could see smoke rising and decided it would be worth checking out, he hoped it would be people, he hadn't seen another person since arriving almost a week ago.

It only took a few minutes to walk to the source of the smoke, being cautious Obito hid within the shadows of the trees. As he arrived he found a small settlement that looked like it had been at the center of a major battle, using his sharingan he scanned the area seeing almost two dozen people gathered near the center of the settlement, where the smoke was rising from.

Obito quickly and soundlessly made his way into the settlement and towards the group of people completely unnoticed to anyone. Once he was close enough he saw the people, surprisingly some had animal features though after the shit he'd seen that barely qualified as odd, were laying bodies into the fire that he now saw was a mass pyre. He watch an old man who he assumed was the group elder step in front of the people and raise his arms.

"My people, today is a sad day. Today we lay several of our people to rest, these men were brave in trying to defend their loved ones from the dark god, but alas bravery is not enough. Let us remember them for their fearlessness and valor in fighting the dark gods beasts, a moment of silence please." Obito listened to the mans words and was easily able to link up events and clues to figure out that this 'Dark God' was the source of the evil he'd been feeling.

Looking over each of the people present Obito could tell none were a threat, oddly they didn't seem to have chakra but instead something else that felt somewhat odd to him. He'd look into this later for now he decided he needed information and stepped out of the shadows and began walking towards the group. As he got close a few noticed his presence, specifically the ones with animal features, and took on a surprised and fearful looked before backing out of his way. Obito didn't react to the stares he was earning or the whispers about him as he proceeded through the crowd towards the elder.

"You are not from here child, who are you?" The elder asked Obito as he stopped several feet away from the man.

Obito had to think about the situation for a moment and how to handle it, for the longest time he didn't have a lot of interaction with normal people, just members of the Akatsuki or other shinobi, and when he did he didn't mince his words. If he was going to better himself as the Sage had instructed he would need to try and remain civil. "My name is Obito Uchiha, and you are correct, I'm not from here. I've traveled from a very great distance to get here." Technically it wasn't a lie as he had traveled at least a hundred miles on his way there. "I am sorry for interrupting this ceremony, but I need some information if I'm to complete my goal."

The elder nodded his head as he listened. "And what may I ask is this goal child?"

"I'm going to slay the Dark God." He spoke flatly shocking everyone present, several of the people around him scurried away and into small huts that made up most of the settlement.

The elder did his best to remain calm though Obito cold see the sweat forming on his forehead. "My boy, what you speak of is impossible. I implore you to turn back and return to your home." The old man took on a grim face.

"That is impossible, where I'm from is now beyond reach. All I require from you is information on the creature, after that I will be on my way." Obito crossed his arms. "I way not look it, but I'm far stronger than I appear."

"He's telling the truth." A male voice spoke from the crowd that remained, a man with wolf like ears stepped forward. "I can't really explain it elder, but this man is giving off some kind of energy that sets my hair on end, it almost feels similar to the Dark God itself." Several other members of the crowd with animal features nodded in agreement.

"If you tell me where this creature is and what it is I swear to you I can kill it, this isn't my first time fighting a god." This brought on further whispers as people murmured about the very idea of someone fighting the monster they feared and living.

The elder was quiet for a moment. "Very well, but please allow us to finish send the souls of our lost to their rest. Tonight I will tell to all I know over a feast to celebrate the life of the fallen."

Obito bowed his head towards the man. "Thank you, and again I apologize for interrupting." Obito said before stepping to the side away from the crowd and watched as the elder continued with the ceremony.

 **That night**

Obito sat cross legged in front of the large cloth laid out over the ground, he sat at the bottom end of the cloth while the elder sat at the head of the cloth. Along either side of the cloth sat many of the settlements men, outside of the large tent they were in Obito could hear children playing and shouting. After some time the women brought in many wooden plates with food on them and set them down on the cloth before exiting.

Over the past few hours Obito had been observing the people around him and had come to the understanding that they were a rather primitive group. He'd only seen glimpses of the weapons and tools and what he had seen were merely sticks and shaped rocks tied to them, he'd yet to see any metal. As much as he felt he should help these people advance he knew there wasn't much he could do.

Obito wasn't a blacksmith, nor was he a carpenter. Obito was a warrior, the battlefield was all he really knew aside from other ways of the shinobi. One of the women set down a large platter of meat in front of him, the elder gestured for him to eat and he did, denying these people would be rude.

"So, Obito you said your name was? Please tell us of your journeys, we all wish to know of this god you claim to have battled." One of the men, a large man nearly twice Obito's size, asked as he bit into a leg of meat.

"Oga, do not question our guest while he eats." The elder chastised the man however Obito raised his hand.

"It's quite alright, I do not mind telling you all the story." Obito knew he would need to lie about certain things, such as this all taking place in another world, but he figured he wouldn't have to much trouble coming up with a story they would at least half believe. Obito took a sip of the water they provided him before he began. "Many centuries ago far away from here, beyond the oceans, a beast once roamed free destroying everything in it's wake. We called it the Juubi, it had the power to wipe out mountains in an instant and could destroy thousands of lives effortlessly. Many people died to the creatures wrath, then a pair of brothers came along wielding great power, power beyond the imagination of most men."

The tent was silent as Obito told his tale. "Together the two brothers were able to defeat the beast and split it into two parts, one half was it's body, the other was it's power. The two sealed the halves away within themselves. The brother who sealed the power in himself went on to become a great teacher to the people, eventually some came to see him as a god and refer to him as the Sage of the Six Paths. The other brother left everything behind and chose to live in isolation." Obito took another sip of his water. "The Sage of the Six Paths had two sons, Asura and Indra. Both extremely powerful in their own right, however Indra was corrupted by hatred and resentment when his father chose Asura to be his successor even though Indra was the eldest son and there fore the rightful heir."

"This resentment lead to a terrible feud between the two brothers that continued for centuries after their deaths by their descendants, two clans known as the Senju, the descendants of Asura. And the descendants of Indra, the Uchiha. This centuries old war seemed to have no end until a man named Madara Uchiha managed to take the sealed powers of both the body and power of the Juubi, he did this with my help." Obito closed his eyes as he felt shame for his actions, he could hear the whispers around him bet continued. "Madara used the power he obtained from the Juubi to defeat any who stood in his path, as well as to betray those who helped him." Deciding it would be simpler to just leave out Kaguya and Zetsu for the sake of time Obito blamed everything on Madara.

"Along side my old friend and his three students, I fought Madara. In the end I was defeated, however my friends students managed to defeat Madara. As punishment for my crimes against my people I was tasked with destroying the great evil that we could feel coming from this place, the evil you all call the dark god. That is my goal here, to save your people from this monster so that I may see the one I love most again." Obito finished leaving the tent in silence.

The man who spoke before was the first to break the silence. "If you were defeated by this Madara, how can you be of any help to us? It sounds to me like you were to weak to beat your Juubi, so how will you face the dark god?"

Obito raised his hand as he saw the elder about to speak again. "Even without the power of the Juubi Madara was a man to be feared. He alone was strong enough to defeat entire armies with his power, add this with the fact that he to me by surprise and that he had the Juubi's power, and I doubt anyone wouldn't be defeated." Obito closed his eyes for a moment and concentrated his chakra until the air was thick with it, when he opened his eyes again they had the Sharingan and Rinnegan active. "I assure you, I am more than strong enough to kill this beast."

The elder looked at Obito in a mixture of fear and surprise as his eyes soon reverted back to their original black color. "Very well, let me tell you of your enemy."

 **I think thats a good place to stop for this chapter. Hopefully Baz is happy with this or he won't stop shooting me with rubber bands. Also don't forget to send him your questions that you want Fidelis to answer, he says he's gonna start writing that chapter soon. Tell me what you all think in the reviews and look out for the next chapter of both my stories. Thanks for reading.**


	2. Chapter 2

**So apparently I'm not alone in my love for Obito, you guys seem to want more of this and I'm happy to supply. Lets get to this.**

Obito sat meditating in the small hut provided to him by the people of the settlement, it wasn't much but it was something. It was early morning and he'd just woken up only an hour before, though from the silence coming from outside he supposed he was the only one awake. This was something he was use to, he never slept much, only a few hours a night at best.

As he sat he focused his chakra on the area around him and reached out with it, it was an experiment that he'd wanted to try for a while. He felt around and at first nothing, then after a while he found what he was looking for, nature energy. After seeing just how drastically Naruto had increased in power after learning how to harness it, as well as seeing the first Hokage use it first hand, he wanted to see if he could use it as well. He began pulling the energy into himself slowly until he felt the warmth of it, he soon began rapidly pulling more in completely unaware of the effect it was having on his body, slowly he was turning to stone.

Just as the stone was enveloping his foot however the flap to his hut opened pulling him out of his meditation. "Mr. Uchiha, the elder would like to see you in the chiefs tent." A woman spoke not noticing the shocked look on his face as he looked down and saw his foot slowly returning to normal from its stone state.

"Thank you, I'll be there soon." He quickly replied as the woman left. Looking closer at the effected area he frowned. "This could prove trickier then I thought." After a moment of stretching his legs and feeling for any negatived side effects of the energy he absorbed he stood and walked out of the hut, he was mildly surprised to find the it was nearly noon. "I guess I was meditating for far longer than I intended." He mumbled noting how he let time pass by so quickly.

Obito made his way towards the tent where he had dinner with the men the night before and entered to find the elder standing by several men all holding wooden weapons and wearing what looked like leather armor. "Whats going on?" Obito asked the elder who used a red liquid from a bowl in his hand to make a cross on one of the mens forehead.

"I am blessing the men for battle." The Elder answered as he continued.

Obito was slightly surprised. "I will be fighting the beast alone, this is unnecessary. I mean no insult, but you people would only get in my way." He crossed his arms, he looked over to the youngest of the men in the tent. "You there, how old are you?"

The boy who didn't even look like he was eighteen yet stepped forward. "Fifteen winters, but I'm strong. I can hold my spear as well as anyone."

The elder turned to Obito. "These men all volunteered to lead you to the dark gods lair and assist you in your battle. You will not be able to get through the dark gods minions alone, these men are willing to give their lives for this cause if it will help their families. Tora lost his father in the latest attack by the beasts and is now the head of his family, it is his choice to fight."

Obito frowned. "How many of you are trained in combat? Have any of you ever fought in a battle like this before?" He asked waiting for someone to speak, after several seconds of silence he had his answer. "I understand your desire to help and protect your families, but you will only die if you follow me into battle. None of you will be around to provide and protect your families once this is all over. Don't throw your lives away, I can do this alone."

Obito could see the faces of the men shift as they thought of leaving their families alone if they were to die. "The dark god took my fathers life, I will not stand by as a stranger fights this battle for us. I am a man and I will fight by your side!" Tora shouted clearly angry.

Shaking his head and sighing Obito looked the boy in the eyes. "Very well, I will allow you to come along on one condition."

"What is it?"

Obito gestured for him to follow as he walked out of the tent, the men all followed as he walked to the center of the settlement. Once there Obito dragged his foot along the ground creating a small circle about two and a half feet wide, just large enough for him to stand within it. "If you can force to set even a single toe out of this circle, I'll take you with me. This goes for anyone else who wish to join me in battle."

Tora raised his wooden spear and charged Obito, just as the tip of the spear was about to hit him however he swatted it aside and grabbed Tora's arm pulling him towards him. He smacked the boy on the side of his face with the back of his right hand hard enough to send him to the ground and slide several feet. "Come on kid, get up. That wasn't even a tap."

Tora wobbled slightly as he lifted himself to his feet and grabbed his spear off the ground. Again the boy charged but was again met with Obito's backhand across his face. Tora's face was beginning to swell and bruise after the seventh time, his nose was bleeding terribly and tears were streaming down his face. Tora forced himself to his feet again and began wobbling towards Obito with his fists clench, his spear long since taken and tossed away by Obito. After stumbling towards Obito slowly he lifted his fist and threw a punch that connected with Obito's nose, however the shinobi didn't budge a millimeter. Grabbing Tora's wrist Obito pulled the boy closer again.

"Boy, I understand your pain and your desire for revenge, but you simply aren't strong enough to do anything. Give up." Obito whispered to the boy.

Tora spat a glob of blood onto the ground. "Never." Obito sighed.

Obito tossed the boy several feet away and closed his eyes, when he reopened them they were both glowing slightly and held his Mangekyou Sharingan. "Stand up!" He barked at the boy who was struggling to his feet. As Tora stood back up Obito pulsed his chakra and began giving off a light blue aura, slowly a light blue skeleton began forming around him causing many of the people who were watching to scream and run while others stood in a terrified awe as the Susanoo began to form.

The Susanoo stopped forming when the skull was complete. "This is but a fraction of what I can feel from the Dark God, are you truly foolish enough to continue this fight?!" Obito's voice boomed, Tora stood in awe for several more moments before falling to his knees and weeping. Obito watched this and soon dismissed his Susanoo. "Do not throw your life away boy, your far to young to die today." He spoke in a slightly softer tone. Obito walked over towards the elder who remained where there crowd once was.

"Thank you for your hospitality and your offer for assistance. I will return once the beast is dead." With those words Obito disappeared with the body flicker and began heading towards the source of the evil.

 **Hours later**

Obito stood at the edge of a massive crater nearly two miles wide looking down towards the center. At first glance it looked like a giant lake of black water with a large black island at the center, but upon closer inspection he could see the it was in fact several hundred thousand black beasts surrounding a single massive abomination that appeared to be leaking black liquid. When the liquid hit the ground another beast would crawl out of the puddles.

"The old man said that these things were attracted to negative emotions, time to get their attention." Activating both his rinnegan and sharingan, Obito sent a massive wave of killing intent across the entire area. Almost in unison, thousands of pairs of glowing red eyes turned to look towards him. Obito took a step forward into the crater, as he slowly began walking towards the horde of monsters a symphony of growls and roar erupted from the horde.

Obito slowly began picking up the pace as the monster also began their charge, by the time Obito was sprinting the beasts were also barreling towards him in a tsunami of black fur and white masks. "Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Obito flipped through several hand signs and called forth around thirty clones before making a chakra rod extend out of his palm.

The moment the two groups collided the clones began slaughtering the beasts left and right, chunks of the beasts were flying through the air and roars of agony shook the ground. The battle lasted hours as Obito cut his way through hundreds of the black beasts, however after the sun had long since fallen and stars filled the sky he stood before his target.

He panted lightly as his remaining clones continued killing the smaller monsters. The dark god was huge, easily the size of one of the bijuu back in his world, thick black scales covered it's hide and Obito could see several spines across it's back. It's body expanded and contracted slowly as it breathed in a way that let Obito know that it was in fact asleep. "Arrogant beast." He mumbled before stepping forward and placing his hand against it's side. "Time to wake up, ALMIGHTY PUSH!"

His chakra pulsed and an unstoppable force comparable to the one that Nagato used to destroy Konoha expanded from all around him obliterating the smaller beasts and sending the dark god flying away and slamming into the edge of the crater where it began uprooting trees as into continued to slide across the ground. Obito fell to his knees panting heavily from the massive chakra drain of the attack, even though he could feel how massive his chakra reserves had become and remained from his brief time as the ten tails host, he still wasn't quite use to using such powerful jutsu. "I'm gonna have to work on that as well."

Regaining his composure he stood and began walking towards where the beast had stopped. He could here roars of rage coming from the the beast as it got to its feet and raised it's head, all seven. The beast spread it's wings wide and threw it's heads back and let out a ground shaking roar. "Good, your awake. Lets begin then."

Obito summoned forth his Susanoo again into it's perfect state and stood before the beast matching it's size. Tilting his hands Obito created a pair of energy blades in the hands of the Susanoo, the beast flapped it's wings creating a gust of wind powerful enough to tear up the remaining trees around it and lifted it's self into the air. Obito called forth a pair of wings of his own and followed it into the sky. **(A/N I just wanna take a moment to say that I can't even begin to understand how the sharingan went from being able to copy jutsu in season 1 to being able to create a flying gundam thing as well as nearly anything else you could possibly think of by the end of the series. It's beyond overpowered at this point, now it's just fucking ridiculous, oh well back to using it though.)**

 **Elsewhere**

The elder of the settlement stood at the edge of the crater watching in silent awe as the being they considered to be all powerful and absolute evil fought against their unknown savior in the sky above. The men around him all fell to their knees in a similar state of speechlessness.

"Is this what the power of a god looks like?" He heard from next to him, Tora stood beside him staring up with bandages covering his face.

The elder remained silent as he watched the battle, winds blew his long hair back with every shock wave caused by their clashes. "Everyone listen up!" He shouted getting the attention of the men. "I want everyone of you to watch carefully and remember every detail you can about what we are seeing. Win or lose, this is a battle that must be remembered and relayed to our children, and their children. What happens here today needs to be remembered forever because it's consequences will surely reach the very ends of time as well!"

The men all silently accepted the order without ever taking their eyes off the spectacle above them. "OBITO UCHIHA! FIGHT, SURVIVE! OUR HOPES ARE ALL WITH YOU NOW, END THIS NIGHTMARES REIGN!"

 **With Obito**

The beast fired a blast of energy from it's heads which Obito blocked blocked with his Susanoo's blades before countering with a wave of energy of his own. The beast dived under the attack and charged towards Obito slamming itself into the Susanoo cracking the armor slightly.

Obtio brought the blade in his right hand down upon one of the beasts head cleaving it off and causing it to fall to the earth bellow. The beast roared in agony and rage as it's blasted another wave of black energy into the Susanoo's face creating a hole in it's armor. "Miserable lizard!" Obito shouted as he jumped out of his spot within the Susanoo sporting several burns across his body from the attack.

Flipping through several hand seals Obito shouted. "Wooden Dragon Coil!" A massive wooden shot up from the ground far below the beast and him. The wooden construct sunk it's teeth into the Dark gods hide and proceeded to wrap itself around the beast and restraining it's wings causing it to fall towards the earth. Obito jumped off of the beast and landed a safe distance away as the massive creature slammed into the ground with incredible force.

Obito panted as he looked towards the battered beast who was picking itself up. Obito wiped the blood from his eye that had begun leaking from his use of the Susanoo. "You really are almost as strong as the juubi, which means I doubt I can kill you. I can also tell just by looking at you with these eyes that your a being of corrupted nature energy, so even if I did kill you it wouldn't be permanent." Obito closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "I'm gonna have to take a page out of the sages book with this, and a little of my own mixed in." Obito began flipping through several hand seals. "Great Wooden Prison!" Dozens of long pieces of wood shot out of the ground around the beast and wrapped around it's struggling body.

When the beast was sufficiently ensnared Obito called forth his Susanoo again. "This is where your terror ends." Raising his blades he quickly brought them down in a flurry of swipes cutting the beast into six pieces, one for each head. The wood bindings pulled the writhing pieces apart and away from each other. "PLANETARY DEVASTATION!"

Rocks from beneath the ground began slowly rising up and encasing each of the six portions of the body and creating a large round ball, after several seconds six giant round stone orbs floated several meters off the ground. Obito flipped through more hand signs. "Multi Wooden Binding Sphere!" Wood shot up from the ground and surrounded each of the six orbs in a thick outer casing of wood. "Shadow Clone Jutsu. I've never actually used this technique, but I watched Minato-sensei used it with my sharingan. Be honored to be sealed by his jutsu."

Six Obito's appeared and each ran to one of the orbs where they bit their thumbs and placed their bleeding hands upon the wooden orbs and in unison shout. "Eight Trigrams Seal!" Black symbols spread across the surface of the wood encasings.

"And for the last touch." Obito spoke through heavy breaths. The Susanoo began rapidly rising into the shy with the orbs following, he continued rising higher and higher until he was far above the clouds. He looked up to the shattered moon as he continued rising for several minutes before stopping. Looking down he could see the curvature of the earth easily, he could see the oceans over a hundred miles away.

The six orbs surrounded him in a circle, focusing as much chakra as he could without dispelling his Susanoo he held his hands out. "Almighty Push." Each of the six orbs shot away at extreme speeds in different directions. Obito watched as each fell to a different corner of the planet, some thousands of miles from each other. "May you remain scattered for eternity, monster."

Obito began his decent towards the earth below, after several minutes Obito's vision began to cloud slightly. As he was nearing the cloud layer he could feel his Susanoo fading as well as his consciousness. He was exhausted, beyond exhausted. He was well past the point of forcing himself to keep going through sheer will. Upon reaching the clouds his Susanoo completely faded and everything went black.

 **I feel that is a good spot to stop. I'll admit I had a very hard time writing this battle, I also know some of you are like 'Obito doesn't have the chakra to pull all that off.' and my reply to that is this. Sasuke was able to use planetary devastation to capture ALL NINE of the tailed beasts AND fight Naruto with his Susanoo AFTER fighting Madara and Kaguya during the war. Compared to that, this is nothing. I hope you all liked it, tell me what you think in the reviews.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone how ya doing, I got a lot of feedback from the last chapter and am happy to have sparked so many conflicting opinions. There is one thing I'm surprised nobody pointed out about the fight last chapter but that just makes everything a little bit easier for me. Anyway lets begin.**

Obito smiled as he laid in the center of the clearing staring up at the clear blue sky, he turned his head towards the sound of laughter and smiled wider as he watched Rin braiding flowers together. "Your awake, I thought you were gonna sleep all day lazy." She laughed as she looked at him.

Obito didn't reply, he couldn't, his body was in to much pain. He was beyond tired and it felt as though he had been stomped by the juubi itself, but he was happy. With every bit of will and strength he had he parted his lips and managed to force out a single word. "H-Hi." It was barely a whisper.

Rin stood up and walked over to where he laid and knelt down next to him. She stared down at him with a sad smile. "Look at you, left alone for only a little while and your already one foot in the grave." She place her hand on his forehead and Obito could feel slight relief from the pain course through his body.

"Rin... I'm sorry." He spoke tiredly, he voice was horsed and low. "I hurt Kakashi... I killed Sensei... and Kushina." He spoke with his eyes closed, no longer having the energy to hold them open, though he could feel the tears now leaking from his eyes. "I destroyed... the leaf and... nearly the world. But... worst of all." He was silent for several seconds. "I couldn't... save you. I'm sorry."

Rin moved her hand through Obito's hair as she continued to look down at his tired face. "Obito, I forgive you." Obito's eye shot open faster than he thought he could in his state, he saw Rin staring down at him with a wide smile and tears in her eyes. "Kakashi, Sensei, and Kushina all forgive you to. You were young, you are still young and your still hurting. We were children in a war, but that doesn't need to what defines you. So smile, and forgive yourself. When it's time I'll be waiting here with everyone else, until then keep smiling. Alright?"

 **Reality**

Obito's eyes flickered open as he found himself lying on a leather mat with animal fur laid over him. His body ached horribly as he lifted himself up into a sitting position, he found most of his body was wrapped in think linen cloths, most likely some form of bandages. "Where am I?"

"Your back in our village." He turned to see the village elder sitting nearby grinding leaves against a stone. "You've been asleep for over a week now, though that's to be expected after what we witnessed." The elder scraped the leaves he was grinding into a stone pot of boiling water sitting over a small fire. He added a few more herbs to the the pot and stirred before scooping some out with a wooden bowl and moving over to Obito. "Drink this, it will help with the pain."

Obito took the bowl and raised it to his lips and began to drink, the hot liquid felt amazing as it moved down his throat. As he drank he noticed something and furrowed his brow before setting the bowl down. "I can still feel corrupted chakra in the air, it's very weak but it's undeniable."

The elder looked confused for a moment. "I apologize for my ignorance but I don't know what this 'chakra' is, however I assume your speaking of the dark gods evil presence." Obito nodded to his assumption. "The dark god has indeed been slain, however the lesser beasts that spawned from it's essence still roam."

Obito shook his head after a few moments. "No, the beast isn't dead." He said shocking the elder and bringing on a horrified look. "The beast was a construct of pure corrupted energy, normally I'd refer to this energy as chakra but I can sense it is different from the chakra I'm familiar with. Such a creature cannot be completely or permanently killed, instead I cut the creature into pieces and seal each individual piece away before scattering the pieces across the planet. The seal I used was once used to to contain a beast far stronger than any of the given pieces thus I'm not at all worried about them breaking free for a very long time, several centuries at the very least, that is as long as nothing tries to break them out from the outside but even then it would be extremely difficult." Obito explained to the elder who seemed to calm down.

Obito picked the bowl back up and began drinking again. "I believe I understand, that does explain what those six orbs you sent flying across the sky were." Obito nodded as he continued you'd sipping, after a moment his eyes shot opened and he began choking and coughing up the drink surprising the elder.

After coughing for almost a minute he wiped his mouth and turned to the elder. "How many orbs?!" He demanded.

The elder looked both concerned and afraid. "Six, why? Is everything alright."

Obito stared at the elder for several seconds before closing his eyed and slamming his fist into the ground creating a small crater where his fist met the dirt. "DAMMIT! I'M SUCH A FOOL!" He shouted at the top of his lungs. He quickly forced himself to his feet which was no easy task as his body nearly gave out in the process.

"What's the matter my boy?!" The elder asked worriedly as he followed the shinobi out of the tent.

Obito hobbled out of the tent ignoring the stares of the villagers around him. "I missed one!" He shouted back to the elder who looked confused at this. "One of the heads! There were seven and I lopped one off during the battle and never sealed it, it's still out there."

The elder looked horrified at this, but then realized what Obito was planning. "Obito, if what you have said is true then it must be dealt with, but at the moment you can barely stand, I cannot allow you to go out on your own to fight a beast as you are." Obito ignored the old man as he continued walking.

"The elders right, your in no condition to be doing anything." A familiar voice spoke from several feet ahead of him.

"Move Tora." Obito told the boy standing in his way.

"You'll have to move me, and I doubt you could manage even that as you are now." He spoke taking several steps towards Obito.

"MOVE!" He was met with a fist to his face as a response sending him to his back on the ground.

Tora stood over the downed Uchiha. "See, before I couldn't lay a finger on you, now I just laid your ass out on the ground!" Obito sat up and felt his nose which had blood dripping from it. "If I could do that imagine what those beasts would do." He told Obito who looked up at him, truly looking at him for the first time. He wasn't quite as tall as Obito only reaching his chin, but it was obvious he was in good shape based off the muscles on his arms, most likely gained from farming and hunting on a daily basis. He had unkempt black hair with bit of red through out, the feature that truly captured Obito attention however were his eyes, they were a pure silver color. "Now stop being an idiot and go back to recovering." He held out his hand to Obito who was still slightly stunned by the punch.

After a few second he chuckled and grabbed Tora's hand. "Your right, thanks kid. I wasn't thinking clearly, mind helping me back to the hut?" Tora laughed and pulled Obito's arm over his shoulder before leading him back.

 **Two weeks later**

Obito sat meditating and expanding his senses, trying to feel as far as he could. "Micah, you can come in." Spoke clearly as the elder entered the tent.

"How are you feeling my friend?" The elder asked as he sat down a short distance away from Obito.

Obito took a deep breath before opening his eyes. "I feel fine, I think I back to full strength. This is why I've called you here, I need you to do something for me."

The elder smiled and nodded. "We are already forever in your debt Obito, name it and if I can I will."

Obito smiled. "I need you to gather the whole village tonight, I have an announcement to make." The elder quickly nodded and stood to leave to make the preparations. Obito stood from his spot and walked over to the wooden box the sat to the side of the hut the village had given to him, opening it he pulled out an object that was wrapped in animal hide. "This will only be the beginning."

Hours later after the sun had set Obito left his hut while carrying the wrapped up object and made his way towards the large group of people who had gathered waiting for him. Silently he walked through the crowd and up to the elder who stood before everyone. "Thank you everyone for joining me here tonight, I've requested you all gather here to not only make an announcement but also to make you all an offer." This sparked hushed whispers throughout the crowd. "I came to this land to slay the dark god, as some of you know I only partially accomplished this task. Six of the seven heads have been sealed away, however my negligence allowed the last to escape unnoticed."

"I fear that as long as even a small portion of the beast remains free, the monsters it has spawned will never truly disappear. I will be leaving to try and hunt down this final portion of the beast." Many of the villagers began spouting protests and asking him to stay. "Please everyone, allow me to continue. As long as the monsters remain free none of you are safe and I will not always be here to protect you all. This is why I'd like to teach four of you how to fight and defend your home and your people. My only conditions are that these four must be between twelve and eighteen winters, do I have any volunteers?"

Everyone was silent for a moment before Tora stepped forward, after several more moments two other boys and a young girl with canine like ears on her head also stepped forward. "I expected no less Tora, now before we get started I have something to show you all." Placing the wrapped up abject on the ground he slowly unwrapped it. "Several days ago I was training when I noticed energy coming from deep underground, what I found was incredible." Obito removed the last layer of cloth and revealed a large red stone. "I call it dust."

 **Eight years later**

Obito stood before a boulder with his eyes shut, his right hand was in a half ram seal as he slowly pulled energy towards himself. After several seconds black lines appeared along his face and around his eyes, Obito opened his eyes and placed his palm on the boulder. Taking a deep breath he quickly pulsed a large amount of chakra through his palm into the rock causing it to violently explode sending chunks of rock flying.

"You know, even after all these years you haven't explained to me how you do that." Obito heard a voice from behind him, he smiled having sensed the speakers approaching long before he arrived. "Though I can't say I'm a fan of the tattoos it causes on your face, not that it could make you look any worse."

Obito actually laughed at this before turning around. "Talk all you want Tora, I'm still better looking than you." Obito replied looking at the boy who was no longer a boy, now two feet taller and with noticeably more muscle Tora had grown into a fine man, one that Obito was actually proud to call his student.

"Everybody is waiting, they all want to say goodbye." Tora said dropping his smile slightly, over the years he'd begun to see Obito as a type of older brother as well as a teacher.

"I know, let go to them. No doubt they'll want a speech." He smiled placing his hand on Tora's shoulder before walking past him. After several second of walking Obito felt the black lines leave his face which had remained completely untouched by the past eight years. At first he nor anyone else noticed anything was off, but after nearly a decade it became pretty obvious something was wrong. He wondered for a while why he'd ceased aging, until he remembered the Sage's words to him. 'You are to redeem yourself, only then will you be allowed to rest.'

He figured that it was more than just a cryptic way of telling him to redeem himself, it was literal. Until he had earned redemption he would be cursed to walk the world forever, he hadn't actually tested himself to see if he was truly immortal in the way Hidan had been, or if he'd simply stopped aging but figured he'd find out sooner or later. While most would think that immortality would be more of a blessing than a curse Obito hated the thought of never being able to die, to rest and see Rin and Kakashi again.

Obito followed by Tora made his way into the village which had grown considerably over the years with several other wandering tribes of people settling down and joining their village. As he made his way to the center of the village he was hit by a wave of cheers and shouts, he walked up several steps onto a stage that had been built and turned to the crowd raising his hand causing everyone to quiet down.

"This day has been a long time coming, the day that all of you, my friends, no longer need my help or presence." He spoke clearly in a loud voice that carried across the large crowd. "For many years now I've protected you all from the monsters who would do you harm, I've done what I could to help you all build and learn. However, I have taught you all I can. You now have strong warriors of your own to protect this village and it's people. I have no doubt in my mind that you all will continue to grow and learn, but most importantly survive. The time has come for me to bid you all farewell, my destiny lies elsewhere and I must go in search of it."

Obito turned to Tora who stood next to him on the stage. "I leave these people to you my friend." He told the man as he pulled something out of his shirt and handed it to him. Tora looked down at the object and found it to be a dagger made out of an odd black metal with dust carved into the blade. "Don't let me down." Tora looked back to Obito for a moment before silently nodding as a single tear streamed down his cheek. "Good, farewell." A moment later Obito was gone leaving only a swirl of wind and leaves behind.

 **Alright I think thats good for now, I hope you all liked it, I've already got a ton of ideas of where to take this. Tell me what you all think in the reviews. Thanks again to everyone for reading, till next time.**


	4. Chapter 4

**So the Witcher 3 is fucking awesome, I've had to rip myself away from it just to start this chapter. Anyway lets get to this.**

 **1000 years before canon**

A lone masked figure stood a top a large hill looking down upon a massive field of corpses and fire, large black creatures with red eyes and white masks scurried around the mass grave. "Always the same." He whispered as he turned from the carnage, walking away while using a solid black shepherds crook as a walking stick. "It always ends the same way." He spoke again as he walked towards the edge of the forest and into the shadows of the trees.

Raising his hand to his face he removed the white mask that covered his face, across the front were several circles with tomeo painted in black. Obito pulled the ceramic mask from his face revealing a tired and broken looking man. He looked at the mask that resembled the one he wore so long ago, so many decades and centuries that he'd long since stopped keeping track. He stopped and stared up at the night sky, the moon and all it's pieces, it made him angry whenever he looked at it.

He grit his teeth as he looked up towards the giant ball hanging in the sky, his eyes flared as he thought of the one who sent him to this place, then his thoughts returned to the field he'd just left. It was the scene of yet another failure to bring about lasting peace and hope. "How much longer are you gonna make me walk this world you bastard!? I've tried and I've tried and it's gotten me NOWHERE!" He screamed towards the moon in a fit of rage, completely ignoring the trees around him the began to creek as his massive chakra started to fill the air around him. "EVERY KINGDOM I HELP BUILD ONLY FALLS, WAR OR GRIMM IT ALWAYS ENDS THE SAME!" The ground beneath his feet began shaking as he continued to scream up at the moon knowing full well nobody was actually listening. "WHY, WHY GIVE ME A TASK THAT CAN'T BE COMPLETED?! ANSWER ME!" He stood silently staring up at the shattered moon as the chakra heavy air around him dispersed and returned to normal.

Obito fell to his knees. "What must I do?"

 **700 years before canon**

Obito sat quietly in his chair within the small hut he'd built within the wilderness, it was a simple place but he called it home for whatever little that meant to him anymore. It was quiet and far from any people which was all he really wanted, to be alone. Solitude was exactly was he obtained, he hadn't seen another person in decades. It had long since stopped meaning anything to be alone, just a way to keep from thinking about his constant failure to atone for his crimes. So many years he spent helping empires rise, people to advance and push back the grimm. One way or another it always failed and the empire fell back to the dust on which it was built.

He had know idea how long he'd been sitting in his chair, time had also begun to lose meaning. He felt his stomach growl in hunger and opened his eyes. "Nearly evening." He mumble before standing and grabbing his mask and crook before slipping on the mask and walking to the door of his small hut. Obito paused for a moment after exiting the hut when he noticed a young woman sitting beneath the large tree in front of his home, he frowned. "Who are you?" He asked clearly not happy someone had disrupted his solitude with their presence.

The woman opened her eyes and turned her head to him slightly surprised to see him. "My name is Winter, I apologize for bothering you but we didn't know anyone lived in these woods." She told him as she stood and gave a light bow of her head.

"We?" Was all he replied with.

"The people of our village, we live at the base of the mountain near the edge of this forest." She explained earning silence as Obito closed his eyes beneath his mask for several moment, the woman had no way of knowing that he was actually reaching out with his chakra and sensing around. Just as the woman said there was a large gathering of people several miles away.

"Why are you here?" He asked in a cold flat voice devoid of any real emotion.

The girl looked slightly nervous under his gaze even if she could see his eyes. "My sisters and I are on a journey and we had to split up, we decided to all meet back up at this tree sense it can be seen from so far away." She gestured to how high the tree went into the air towering above all the others.

Obito was silent for several seconds before he began walking into the forest. "Do what you will, just stay out of my house." He told the girl without looking back and entering the shadows of the forest.

 **1 hour later**

Obito calmly made his way back through the forest towards his home with a pair of rabbits hanging off his shoulder, he never stopped even as he noticed a second girl now sitting next to the first. She looked slightly younger than the first and had a wide smile as she noticed his approach. Jumping to her feet she ran towards him only stopping a few inches from him.

"Are you the wizard?!" She asked excitedly practically bouncing.

Despite himself Obito couldn't help but raise an eyebrow at the question. "No, I'm no wizard. I'm just an old sage." He told the girl expecting her to deflate from his answer, though he was surprised to see her become even more excited.

"Really?! Thats amazing! That means your super wise and smart right?" Obito was again surprised at her enthusiasm.

Shocking himself slightly he chuckled lightly. "No, I'd wager I'm the most foolish person you'll ever meet." His momentary cheerfulness quickly changed into a bitter after taste as he thought back on all his failures. "I've failed more times than anyone can count."

"But anyone who can admit to their own ignorance is wiser than most." Winter spoke from her spot under the tree.

The second girl nodded. "Yeah, besides, mistakes we've made don't make us fools, they make us better than before." The girl chirped happily leaving Obito speechless.

"Spring, I believe we should leave this nice man in peace, we are his guests for the moment." The girl now known as Spring laughed.

"Sorry for bothering you, we'll try not to bother you." She walked back to her sister leave a still silent Obito thinking.

After nearly a minute of standing still he set his rabbits down on the ground and entered his home where he grabbed a large black pot which he brought back outside. After several minutes of preparations Obito had built a sizable fire and filled the pot in a nearby river. As he brought out his chair and set it near the fire he began the task of skinning the rabbits while the water was heating up. The entire time he was setting everything up the two girls words kept bouncing around in his head. It wasn't until he was half way done with skinning the second rabbit that he notice a third girl had arrived, she was tall and looked nearly the same age as Winter.

"Hi." She waved to him when she noticed his gaze. "Do you need any help with your cooking Mr. Sage?" She asked with a smile walking over to him and pulling several small containers from her bag. "I have a few spices, I usually do the cooking for my sisters and would be glad to help."

Obito just stared at the girl for several seconds. "What kind of journey are you girls going on?" He asked surprising the three who looked at each other.

Winter was the one to answer his question. "We're going to find away to end the plague of grimm."

Hearing this brought a frown to Obito's face. "Then you should all go home, it can't be done." He spoke with a sense of finality.

"Of course it can, if we all work together and fight it-"

"It can't be done, I've spent centuries looking for the last head. But regardless it remains hidden." Obito cut Spring of as he drop the rabbit meat into the now boiling water.

"Whats the last head?" The third girl asked looking confused. "Also what do you mean centuries, people don't live that long."

Obito sighed. "My greatest failure is what the last head is." Obito replied as he stirred the pot. With his free hand he touched his masked face. "I'm far from a normal person, that makes everything all that much more disappointing."

"Is that why you live out here?" The girl asked sitting down a few feet away from him. "Do you think you've failed at something and have given up at getting it right?" Obito stiffened as she hit the nail on the head. "There is no need to do it all alone, even if you are different you still need other people. Failure hurts but not having any friends to share the burden is the most painful thing of all."

Obito dropped the spoon he was stirring with as the girls statement hit him like a tone of bricks. "Kakashi." He muttered under his breath as his vision began to blur. Grabbing his mask he slowly removed it from his face revealing it to the three girls surprising them with how young he looked as well as the tears now streaming down. "Your words... whats your name child?"

The girls looked amongst themselves for a moment. "I'm Summer, are you okay? I didn't mean to upset you."

Obito chuckled at this, though quickly began laughing earnestly causing the girls to become much more confused. "It's fine child, you merely reminded me of something an old friend once said to me so long ago." Obito looked at the three girls. "Would you three like to join me for dinner? I'm making rabbit stew." The three girls were confused at Obito's sudden change in attitude but decided to accept.

Spring ran off into the forest before coming back several minutes later with an arm full of vegetable and Winter pulled several bowls from her bag as Summer began seasoning the stew. The four spent nearly an hour getting everything ready for the meal when from the forest walked a forth girl who looked to be slightly older than the other three. Obito didn't say anything to her and instead filled a bowl with the stew and offered it to her after the three girls all greeted her.

Once the four sat down sat down Obito passed out bowls to each and they all ate happily. "Thank you for the meal." Spring chirped.

"Indeed, but if I may ask, who are you sir?" The newest arrival asked Obito hoping to not sound rude. "Why are you out here?"

Obito smiled lightly. "My name is Obito Uchiha and I've live in these woods for centuries. I probably would've remained like this if I hadn't opened my eyes." Obito looked up at the four girls. "A very long time I fought the beast you four are now hunting, while I can't tell you where it is, I can tell you it can't be killed normally. In order to do away with it you must seal it away so it can never escape, otherwise it will only return to life in several years." He informed the four who were surprised by the information but nodded.

Obito finished off his bowl of stew and stood. "Please, feel free to spend the night in my hut, I will return by morning with something for each of you." Before any of the girls could respond Obito disappeared in a swirling vortex that seemed to pull him into his eye.

Obito now stood within his personal dimensional plane, the very one he had once fought Kakashi in. It was only accessible to him through his kamui so it was a very useful place to go if he needed absolute privacy. "Maybe I can't do it all myself, but perhaps they can." He said to himself as he sat down and created several dozen wood clones and sent them back to Remnant to begin gathering nature energy for what he planned on doing.

 **The next day**

The sun had risen and the four sisters had awoken and begun preparing for their journey. They had been waiting for a while for their host to return but after several hours they began to worry, until he reappeared from another vortex and fell to his knees. The sisters quickly ran over to Obito who was using his crook to keep himself from falling any further.

"Are you okay?!" Spring shouted trying to help him to his feet only for him to raise his hand to stop them.

"I'm fine, only tired." After a moment he picked himself up to his feet. "I've a gift for you four, please close your eyes." He asked the girls who didn't really know how to react to the situation. "Please, I promise it won't hurt." He smiled as he was still leaning on his crook.

After a few more seconds of hesitation the four girls nodded to each other and closed their eyes. Obito pulled out four orbs he'd spent creating, each was filled with huge amounts of nature energy and was sealed for safe use by anyone. It was extremely tricky but after over a thousand years of tinkering and improving his seals he figured it out.

Obito used his chakra to levitate the four orbs until the were in front of the four girls and each quickly melded into the girls. The affect was almost instantaneous, the energy that Obito had long since learned was known as aura that had already been radiating from the four girls amplified tenfold and wisps of visible energy came streaming off of them. Upon opening their eyes they were shocked at the energy coming off of them.

"What did you do to us?" Spring asked sounding slightly worried about the change.

"I have given each of you the power to do so much more than you could before. You opened my eyes to how foolish I've been acting for so long now." He answered as he sat back down on the ground, even with his massive chakra reserves and experience using it, the process of creating the four orbs was strenuous.

"I fell amazing, like I can do anything!" Summer spoke excitedly as she conjured up fire in her palm.

"You can, as long as you work together you can accomplish anything. Now go, but promise me one thing before you do." The four waited for him to continue. "When you finally win, come back. I'd like to enjoy another meal with you four again."

With that the four nodded and exchanged their farewells with the shinobi. Obito smiled as he watched the four leave, he sat their for several hours just smiling as he felt like new life had been breathed into him. "Hopefully when I wake up they'll have won." He finally spoke to himself before standing and walking into his home and to the hatch in the floor that lead to his basement.

After walking down a long tunnel he'd dug he entered a large stone walled room, at the center of which was a large stone coffin. Carved into the lid was an extremely intricate and complex seal, he'd originally created the coffin as a method of permanently sealing himself encase he gave up one day and wanted to end it all. The seal was designed to put him into a deep permanent sleep or until the seal was broken. "With them this world doesn't need me." He told himself as he created two shadow clones who moved the lid and let him lie down in the coffin. "Set the seal to break in one thousand years, by then I'll get my answer." The clones nodded and replaced the seal over him. Several moments later Obito fell into a deep sleep.

 **Hi guys, I've got to say I'm sorry if this chapter came off as clunky but I'll admit I seriously struggled with it. I know I didn't follow the fairy tale exactly but I figured that over the course of seven hundred years and people wanting to make it a better story they may embellish and add a few things. Anyway tell me what you think in the reviews and thanks for reading, we're getting close to canon so look forward to that. See yall in the next chapter.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm feelin the urge to continue writing and thats exactly what I'm gonna do, we're gettin REAL close to canon so look forward to it. Lets get started.**

 **25 years before canon**

"Woah, what is all this?" A young excavator spoke in awe as he walked into the small underground room.

"This would appear to be a crypt young man, we should be careful interacting with the things in here." A spectacled man wearing dark green and holding a cane replied as he to entered the room holding a flash light. "We can only guess whose resting place this is and how long they've been here." He spoke again as he walked towards the large sarcophagus at the center. He was lying to the boy of course, he had an idea of who was lying in the stone in the giant coffin.

"Azul was it? Could you run out and grab a few brushes as well as several lamps?" He asked the boy who quickly nodded and did as he was asked leaving the gray haired man alone in the crypt. Placing his had on the top of the sarcophagus he smiled. "We've been looking for you for a very long time Great Sage. It would have been magnificent to meet you while you still lived, but at least we can move your remains to a place of honor. It's because of you after all that we have the fragile balance in the world that we do. You have my thanks." He spoke with great reverence and respect as he looked down at the container that held the remains of the one responsible for so much good.

The man dragged his hand across the top wiping away a layer of dust when suddenly he stopped, his hand touched something warm. Grabbing his light he shined it over where his hand was touching and found black ink that formed a complex circular pattern underneath the thick coating of dust. Quickly he took a deep breath and blew the remaining dust away before inspecting further. "How odd, the ink doesn't seemed to have faded at all, and it's slightly warm."

After inspecting it for several seconds he noticed something further. "Is that aura?" He asked himself feeling an energy coming from the markings. On a hunch the man focused a decent amount of aura into his palm as he touched the markings and was shocked by the results. The moment his aura touched the energy within the markings there was a backlash of energy that forced the man away from the sarcophagus, the markings began glowing red illuminating the room, then the most surprising thing the man had ever witnessed happened.

The lid of the sarcophagus slid open and a hand reached up grabbing the side and pulled the body it was attached to up until it was standing. "Who are you?" The man wearing a white mask asked turning to the one who activated the seal, after a moment of silence he looked down at the lid and seal itself. "Over three hundred years early." He mumbled to himself before turning back the man who was still staring at him in awe. "I asked you a question child, who are you." This time he didn't so much as ask as he did demand breaking the man out of his stupor.

"My name is-"

"PROFESSOR OZPIN!" He was cut off as four teen ran into the room weapons drawn. "Professor, your aura signature on our scroll dropped by half, are you okay sir?"

"So your name is Ozpin, and who are these four." His voice startling the four caused them to all whipped around to see who spoke and were greeted by a white masked man with a single glowing red eye visible through on of the eye holes. On instinct the four raised their weapons.

"No don't att-" His voice was drowned out by a storm of gun fire all aimed at the sage, although he never once budged or flinched as the hail of bullets flew at him, instead he remained completely motionless, it looked almost as if the rounds were simply phasing through him entirely. "CEASE FIRE!" Ozpin shouted push the fours weapons down, once the fire had stopped he turned to the sage who was still standing in his original position. "Lord Sage, are you okay?" Ozpin asked sounding worried.

Obito tilted his head curiously, he wondered how this man knew he was a sage. "You children could never harm me." He spoke in a condescending tone, he was slightly irritated that someone broke his seal so early, to make himself feel better he decided to try and piss off the offenders. He looked directly at one of the four, a boy with red eyes holding a scythe. "Brats like this one aren't capable of even scuffing my boots." He laughed stepping out of the coffin and began walking towards the entrance surprising the five other people.

"Lord Sage, where are you going?" Ozpin asked running to his side following him out.

Obito smiled under his mask, for the first time in centuries he was excited, he wanted to see what effect those girls had on the world. Stepping out of what looked like a large hole in the ground he looked around ignoring the several dozen people staring at him, most dressed like miners or diggers. "I guess I shouldn't be surprised that my home isn't here anymore, it has be nearly seven centuries." He said to himself.

"Lord Sage?" He heard Ozpin speak again from behind him. "Please sir, I have so many questions. How are you alive? What are you planning?"

Raising his hand he silenced the young Professor. "I plan to see what my work has wrought." An instant later he vanished entirely without a single trace of where he went or how he left.

"What the hell just happened?" The red eyed boy asked exiting the cavern behind the professor.

"I'm not quite sure Mr. Branwen, but I'm sure it will have a much large impact on the future than we think." Ozpin answered before reaching into his pocket and retrieving a flask.

 **19 years before canon**

"In other news, further reports of the vigilante known as 'The Shepard' being seen across Remnant continue to flood in. With us here today we have Beacon graduate and aura expert Sasha Violet. Sasha, as a huntress what are your thoughts about this figure and how do you believe they are able to show up across the globe so sporadically?" The News anchor asked the young woman sitting across from her.

"Well Lisa, all we can do is speculate at the moment but I theorize that this person possesses some sort of transport semblance. To date there have been countless recorded semblances that enable hunters to move faster, pass through objects, and in some capacity teleportation. However what this individual would need to be capable of would be leagues above anything we've ever seen. To be in downtown Atlas on Friday and pop up in the Forever Fall Forest on Saturday shouldn't be possible. As for my thoughts on the figure themselves I'd say-" The TV screen went dark.

"You can't just sit and watch the TVs all day sir, your gonna have to buy something or leave." A slight balding man told a tall man wearing a long black coat with red clouds across it. The man turned his head revealing an orange mask with a single eyehole, he looked down at the older looking clerk who was now beginning to feel nervous under his gaze.

"I'm sorry, it's just these TVs are sooooo nice but I can't afford them!" He shouted while flapping his arms around like a fool.

The clerk was speechless as he stared at the masked man. "Uh, no problem sir."

"Anyway sorry again, bye!" In a blur Obito exited the store back onto the streets of Vale, for nearly a decade he had enjoyed walking through Vale. The first thing he'd done after waking was check on the state of affairs of the world, after looking into them he found that the system that was maintaining peace was far from perfect and there were still a laundry list of problems, but things were moving smoothly enough. He did what he could when he could but for the most part he left the balance keeping to the maidens.

That was the second thing he did upon waking, he hunted down and checked up on each of the four maidens. They never knew he was there but he managed to place a seal on each that allowed him to be aware of their location and status where ever they were. He would also run checks on the chakra spheres within them to make sure they were still strong and hadn't withered over the centuries. All in all he was happy with letting the four handle maintaining balance as he stayed on the side lines only stepping in rarely, when he did he would hide behind his white mask.

Now he generally spent his days taking work as a freelance hunter, it wasn't hard to become a licensed huntsmen at all. He just walked into the Vale hunters HQ and used his Tsukuyomi to have the person at the front desk register him as a hunter under the name Tobi, this was why he wore his old Akatsuki outfit. Despite all the regretful things he manipulated the group into doing so long ago you had to admit they had style.

"Get the fuck out of here you damn animal!" Someone shouted catching his attention.

A large man was standing out in front of a store shouting at a young faunus woman with large brown rabbit ears who was holding a baby. "But sir please! I need to buy my baby food, I'll pay double the price!" The woman begged the man.

"You think I give a shit about another animal brat? Like hell, I don't need or want your kinds money! Now leave before I call the police." The store owner shouted at the woman loud enough to cause the baby in her arms to start crying.

"Sir I beg you!" The man seemed to have had enough and swung the back of his hand at the woman with intent of striking her, she flinch and closed her eyes while wrapping her arms around the baby to protect it. The hit never made contact.

"You would really strike a woman who was only trying to buy food for her child? Disgusting." The woman looked up to see the man hand being held by a man wearing a orange mask. The store owner looked as if he was in pain as the man squeezed his hand causing a popping sound to occur. "You are no man, you are trash." With a slight twist another pop was heard and the man screamed in agony as he fell to the ground clutching his hand. Obito turned to the young mother and paused after seeing her, she was beautiful.

She had long brown hair that flowed down her shoulders like a waterfall, she had dark eyes and the tall rabbit ears on her head drooped slightly as she comforted her crying child. While to most she would appear rather plane, to Obito she was the most gorgeous woman he'd laid eyes on in nearly two thousand years. Not since Rin had he been to captivated by a woman to speak.

"Miss, are you and your baby okay?" He finally broke out of his daze.

The woman gained a small smile. "Yes, and thank you for your help."

Obito smiled under his mask. "Of course, I'm sure your husband would have done much worse to this trash." He spoke referring to the man still writhing in agony on the ground.

The woman giggled. "I'm actually not married, to be honest I'm single."

Obito couldn't help but chuckle slightly to himself, this whole situation was completely out of character for him. "If thats the case then please allow me to escort you to another shop where you can do your business and then make sure you arrive home safely." Obito gave a overly dramatic bow earning another giggle from the woman.

"Please, you've already done more than enough to help. I would never want to inconvenience you anymore than I already have." She in an accented voice that mesmerized him.

"Nonsense! I would never forgive myself as a man or Huntsmen if I were to allow such a beautiful young mother to walk the streets alone, especially with hateful cretins like that one running about." He gesture to the man who had crawled back into his store by now. "I insist." He offered the woman his hand and after a moment of hesitation she took it and he began leading her away from the store.

The two walked in relative silence with the woman occasionally speaking softly to her baby. "I never got your name." Obito broke the silence.

"You never gave yours either." She smiled.

Obito laughed. "Obito Uchiha, though my friends call me Tobi." He gave a thumbs up.

She giggled again. "My name is Naomi Scarlatina, and this little one is my daughter Velvet." She cooed to the now sleeping infant. "Her father disappeared the moment he heard I was pregnant with her so like I said, I'm single."

Obito nodded his head. "It must be difficult raising a child on your own while so young."

Naomi smiled as she looked down at Velvet. "It can be, but I wouldn't give this little angel up for anything."

 **16 years before canon**

"Happy birthday Velvet!" Naomi exclaimed lighting the three candle on the cake.

Velvet bounced happily in her chair as she stared at the cake, she looked to her mother with big eyes. "Wheres daddy?" She asked her mother who smiled softly at her.

"I think he's still out working, I'm sure he'll call later tonight to tell you happy birthday." She explained to the little girl.

The front door of the house then burst open and in walked what looked like a giant pile of toys with legs. "Or he'll show up right now!" Obito shouted as he set the massive pile of toys down and grabbed the little bunny girl as she ran up to him.

"Daddy!" She squealed as he lifted her into the air.

"Happy birthday Bunbun." Naomi smiled at the scene.

She ran a hand through her hair, on her hand a diamond encrusted gold ring. "I thought you said your mission was far south." She walked over to him and placed a kiss on his cheek.

Obito scratched the back of his head, on his finger was a solid silver ring. "Yeah, well after putting some thought into I decided to send a few wood clones instead." He explained with a smile.

Naomi shook her head at her husbands antics, at first it had been difficult to grasp that he was a two thousand year old ninja from another world, every time she thought about it in her head she felt crazy, but he was still one of the best things to ever happen to her. She remembered telling him how insane it all sounded when he first told her, then she said she believed him. That was the day he proposed.

"Anyway, enough about me! It's the birthday girls day, lets eat CAKE!" He shouted tossing Velvet into the air before catching her while she was laughing happily.

The three all sat down and began enjoying their time laughing and joking. It wasn't until half way through dinner that Obito noticed someone was approaching the house, standing up from the table he bent down and kissed his step daughters forehead. "I have some company waiting outside, I'll be right back." He told Naomi before snapping his fingers which caused a slight pulse of chakra to escape him and activate the several hundred individual seals he'd set up through out the house in order to keep his family safe against just about anything. While he'd be the first to admit he'd gone WAY overboard with the number of seals as well as variety, he considered it more than justified to protect his family.

Walking to the door he opened it and stepped out where he found a familiar looking man with gray hair and glasses making his way up the walkway. "Ozpin right?" He asked from his front porch with his arms crossed.

The man nodded his head. "You are correct, now I was hoping I could speak with you Lord Sage. I didn't get the chance all those years ago."

Obito activated his sharingan as he looked the man over, after a moment he took a seat in a rocking chair that sat on his porch and gesture to the one next to him as he looked out into the night sky over the small neighborhood his house sat in. Ozpin took the offered seat. "Thank you for hearing my Lord Sage."

"You can stop with the Lord Sage stuff. Just call me Obito or Tobi." He cut in.

"Very well Obito, please allow me to explain who I really am."

 **And theres a good place to stop. Now I know a lot of you are gonna hate me for pairing him up so quickly but know that I have plans, also I wanted him to be a father to someone. Anyway tell me what you all think in the reviews. Thanks for reading and I'll see you all in the next chapter.**


	6. Chapter 6

**ALGEBRA FUCKING SUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCKS. Seriously, you guys can blame my slow updating on school. Fuck math, fuck that shit hard.**

 **16 years before canon**

"Ozpin's offer sounds really good, not only would you not have to travel for work anymore and have a higher wage than you do now, but you'd also be guaranteeing that Velvet will get a high quality education. I think you should do it." Naomi said as she laid in bed with her head resting on her husbands chest.

Obito grunted as he stared at the ceiling. "My only real issue is that Ozpin is a big player on the world stage, and he's highly involved with the maidens. Nothing good ever happens when I pick sides and influence things to directly. Though I do admit it's a very tempting offer." He replied as his fingers absent mindedly played with her tall bunny ears, it was a habit he'd picked up after they got married. At first it annoyed Naomi since faunus generally don't like the animal parts being touched, but she quickly got use to it seeing as it was her husband and she knew half the time he wasn't even aware he was doing it. "I'll go talk to him tomorrow and work something out with him, it shouldn't be to hard."

Before Naomi could reply the two heard light whimpering and their bedroom door creaking open. The two looked up to find a crying Velvet at the foot of their bed. "Whats the matter sweety?" Naomi asked as she leaned over and grabbed the little girl pulling her up onto the bed with them.

"I had a scary dream about a red eyed man." She choked out between sobs.

Obito and Naomi smiled at the young girl. "It's okay honey, it was just a dream. Nobody will ever hurt you with us here." Obito pulled the crying child into a hug.

Velvet continued to cry into his chest. "He said he was gonna get daddy." Obito continued to comfort the girl.

"Nobody is gonna get me Bunbun, and you know why?" He asked causing the girl to look up at him with watery eyes.

"Why?" She sniffled.

"Because your daddy is the strongest man in the world!" Obito stated firmly with confidence.

"Really?" Velvet wiped her nose and looked to her mother.

Naomi smiled and nodded. "Yup, your papa is tougher than any person or monster out there." Naomi confirmed earning a smile from the girl who nodded. "Here, crawl in, you can sleep with us tonight." Nodding Velvet quickly crawled inbetween the two and under the covers before snuggling up to her mother.

Laying back down Obito smiled at his family.

 **13 years before canon**

"Yes, it seems Velvet got into a bit of a scuffle with a boy on the playground." Naomi spoke into her scroll. "No, the teacher said they were both fine but they want us to come down. I'm on my way right now, could you meet me at the school? Great I'll see you the love, bye." Naomi hung up and put the scroll away as she look at the road ahead of her.

Sometimes she was jealous of her husband, he never need cars and never had to deal with traffic. When she called him he was several miles outside Vale on a mission for Ozpin, much further than she was from the school, but still she was willing to bet that he'd most likely beat her there. After another ten minutes of driving she finally arrive at the elementary school and sure enough Obito was standing at the entrance. He had a cocky smile on his face as he already knew what his wife was thinking, she slapped his arm lightly earning a laugh before entering the school.

"Hi I'm Naomi Scarlatina, Velvet's mother." She introduced herself at the, she noticed the woman at the front desk glance over at Obito slightly warily, his scarred face and tanto on the waist of his usual battle attire didn't really scream 'I belong at a school'. "And this is my husband Obito Scarlatina."

Obito nodded his head, after some thought and a desire to live in peace he had decided to go by his wifes name as to not draw attention to an odd name like Uchiha. "Yes, uh little Velvet is with the principle and the young boys parents right now. I afraid you will need to leave your weapon here sir, we don't allow weapons on school grounds."

Obito reached into shirt and quickly pulled out his wallet and opened it for the women to see. "As a licensed huntsmen I'm legally allowed to carry my weapons anywhere." He stated noting the surprise in the womans eyes. Standing she quickly lead the two to the office where Obito could already here shouting coming from within.

"I want this animal removed from this school and charges brought up!" A man shouted, as Obito opened the door he was greeted by a large man standing behind a young boy with a bloody nose and a scratch mark on his arm.

Velvet was sitting in a chair next to the boy with a scraped knee and small bruise on her cheek forming. She was currently crying, most likely out of fear of the large man screaming and pointing at her. "Velvet sweety, are you okay?" Naomi asked getting the girls attention.

Velvet jumped out of the chair and ran over to her mother the moment she heard her voice and cried into arms. "Great, now it's animal mother is here. I'm suing you freak for what your daughter did to my boy."

"Now I don't believe thats necessary." Obito raised his handing stepping into the room as well. "Mr. Crimson, could you please explain to me what happened?" Obito asked the principle while almost completely ignoring the fuming man standing only a few feet from him.

"Ah yes, well apparently during recess Velvet and Jacob here got into an argument about Velvet's heritage. Ms. Aqua said that little Jacob grabbed little Velvet's ear and called her several names before she struck him in the nose. After that a short fight ensued until Ms. Aqua managed to break them up." The man explained fixing his glasses.

Obito turned to the angry man. "It's sounds to me that your son instigated the conflict by grabbing my daughters ear, but seeing as it was just a childrens quarrel why don't we just let it go?" Obito spoke calmly with a smile on his face to the almost steaming man.

"Fuck that! Animals like that girl shouldn't be allowed to attend a school with regular humans like my boy!" He shouted sending spit from his mouth onto Obito's face.

"Sir, I'm gonna ask that you not refer to my daughter or wife like that again." Again his voice was even and calm as he wiped his face of the spit.

The angry man grinned. "Oh? And what's a pathetic loser who couldn't get a real woman so he had to screw a rodent gonna do?"

Obito was quiet for several seconds. "Sweetheart, could you take Velvet home? I'll handle the rest of this." Naomi smiled and picked up her daughter before exiting the room.

 **Beacon Academy**

"Seven broken ribs, three concussions, a hairline fracture in his arm, a shattered knee, four missing teeth, a broken nose, and if I'm reading this correctly, a non-preexisting case of severe peanut allergies. Do I even want to know how you pulled that last one off?" Ozpin asked as he pinched the bridge of his nose. When he approached Obito a few years ago about working with him he had expected an extremely wise sage with untold knowledge and power, instead he got an extremely wise sage with untold knowledge, power, and a habit for causing him large amounts of trouble and frustration. "And then there's the twenty five thousand lien in property damage."

Obito sat back in a very relaxed state as he listened to the headmaster who he'd come to see as a friend over the past few years. "What can I say other than don't insult a mans family?" Obito shrugged.

As they spoke the elevator dinged and a young woman wearing the Beacon uniform entered. "You called for me?" She asked crossing her arms before looking towards Obito with a raised eyebrow.

Ozpin smiled at the young woman. "Yes, thank you for coming Ms. Goodwitch. I'd like to introduce you to the Huntsmen who will be escorting you on your graduation exam." Ozpin grinned at the look of surprise on Obito's face, this was the perfect way to get back at the sage for all the paper work he had to do to deal with his overkill form of justice against racism.

"Hold up a second Oz, I thought the graduation exams took place last month. Also students don't usually have hunters escort them during the exam." Obito looked the woman over. "Where's her team?"

Ozpin cleared his throat. "Ms. Goodwitch here is a rather special case, she has never been assigned to a team in her four years. Seeing as I can't very well send a single student out on such a dangerous assignment I've been looking for a hunter who could escort her and make sure she survives while also not making it to easy for her. I was gonna have Qrow do it, but after your performance today I figure you'd be the better choice."

Obito glared at the gray haired man. "Your an evil bastard old man." He grumbled.

"Who are you to call anyone old?" Ozpin chuckled. "Your VTOL will be at the Beacon airpads tomorrow morning at eight, give Naomi my regards." Ozpin smiled at the groaning Uchiha.

 **That night**

"So let me get this straight. After beating the living daylights out of that man, Ozpin decided to punish you by send you off alone into the middle of nowhere with a twenty one year old beautiful girl? If you were anyone else I'd be worried but I trust you." Naomi spoke as she chopped up vegetables for their dinner. "Though I am curious as to why you've decided to bring her home with you."

Obito leaned against the kitchen counter as he looked into the living room where Glynda was giving Velvet help with her homework while waiting on dinner. "I just figure it'd be good for her to have a nice home cooked meal before having to rough it for two weeks. Besides, from what Oz told me she doesn't really have anyone else to spend time with like this."

"Hmm." Naomi grunted slightly causing Obito to smile before walking over to her and grabbing her by the waist.

"Naomi Scarlatina, you wouldn't be feeling a little jealous now would you?" He grinned as his wife set down her knife and turned around with a forced glare. "Come on, you know I only have two women in my life right now." He pulled her into a brief kiss. "And they both have bunny ears."

After a few more seconds Naomi returned the smile and kissed him back. "Fine, maybe just a little. Now let eat."

 **The next day**

"Thank you so much for all the hospitality Ms. Scarlatina, I truly appreciate it." Glynda smiled as they walked towards the airpads.

Naomi returned her smile and nodded. "It was no trouble at all." The two approached the VTOL they would be taking.

"Mommy look at all the buttons!" A small voice could be heard from inside the VTOL as Velvet poked her head out the cockpit window. "Daddy said I could learn to fly it one day!" The two older women laughed at the young girls enthusiasm.

"He's right, just don't touch any of them right now sweety, we don't know what they do." Naomi told her daughter who ducked back into the ship. "Now you be careful out there, and don't hesitate to sock my husband in the teeth if he's starts acting stupid. The grimm lands are suppose to be very dangerous even for veteran hunters."

Glynda nodded. "I'm sure we'll be fine, Professor wouldn't send someone who couldn't handle themselves on a mission like this. I'm sure Mr. Scarlatina will be more then strong enough to handle any situation if the need arises."

"Oh I'm not worried about Obito, he'll be fine. This kind of thing is nothing to him so don't let his safety distract you." Naomi turned as she heard a pair of footsteps approaching.

Obito stood next to Ozpin while scratching his head. "Welp lets do this."

 **And thats a good place to stop for now. Tell what you all think and leave me a review. Until next time, now I'm gonna go get somethng sweet to eat cuz I'm starving.**


	7. Chapter 7

**I am so sorry to have kept you all waiting this long, but hopefully I'll get back on track. I've gotten a lot of support from you guys and hope you all enjoy this. Let's get started.**

"Wood spear forest!" Obito shouted slamming his hands onto the ground causing several hundred sharp wooden spikes to shoot up out of the ground impaling the dozens of grimm before the two hunters. Straightening himself back up Obito smiled at his work, turning to Glynda he chuckled as she sat on the ground panting lightly. "How ya holding up kid?"

She sent him a glare as she struggled back up to her feet. "How aren't you exhausted? We haven't had any real rest in two days and have been fighting for hours, I'm already pushing my limits, so why aren't you even sweating?" She asked while doing her best not to let her surprise at his attack show, she'd been

Obito just shrugged. "I don't know, maybe I've just got more stamina then you." He smirked from underneath his mask loving the hate filled glare the woman was giving him. "But look on the bright side, we've only got another twelve hours until you exam is over and so far I've barely had to step in at all. You've been doing the work of a full team all on your own kid, needless to say, if you can last another twelve hours without becoming grimm chow then you're a huntress. Congrats." He gave her a thumbs up earning a genuine smile. "Now come on, let's get some rest. I'll keep watch."

The two made their way across the badlands of Mistral, only a few miles until they found a small over cropping rock that provided some cover from the elements as the sun began setting. It was hard to build a camp fire with Obito's wood style, Glynda on the other hand nearly collapsed the moment she rolled out her sleeping bag. Obito shook his head, she'd earn the rest. With his inhuman levels of stamina and endurance he could keep fighting nonstop for days without rest but she didn't have that capability, she was only human, still she had impressed him with her strength.

Pulling out his scroll he made a call. "Ozpin, you can go ahead and send the bullhead to our location. The kid is more than good enough to pass."

"I knew she would be, has there been any problems?" The headmaster asked over the feed.

"Not really, other than the higher than normal number of grimm in the area. We definitely put a dent in the population though, must've killed eight hundred of them over the past two weeks." The sage explained glancing over to the blonde who he could tell was out cold.

"Anything we should be concerned about?"

"Not really, could be in the future but I think the kid and I did enough damage to stop them from trying to attack with any real numbers."

"Very well, the bullhead is on it's way. Should be their in a few hours, see you soon."

With that the line went dead, then dialing in another number he smiled and waited as it rang. "Hello?"

"Hey sweetie, what'cha doin?" Obito asked with a big smile and pulled his mask off.

"Daddy! Mommy's brushing my hair before bed."

Obito smiled to himself at this. "Why is she brushing your hair before bed, won't it just get messy again while you sleep?" He'd always wondered about some of the border line insane things his wife did, which he only recently learned most women did. Brushing their hair before bed, covering the bed with pillows you don't use, putting a fuzzy cover over the toilet seat top when your just going to have to lift it to go. He long since figured he'd never understand his wife's reasons for the actions.

"Because she might meet a nice cute boy in her dreams." Naomi could be heard in the background.

"If any dream boys come near my little girl their gonna end up in the dream ground!" Obito's protective father attitude flared up.

"Boys are gross." Velvet stuck her tongue out in disgust causing Obito to smile in absolute pride.

"But your daddy's a boy." Naomi pointed out.

"Daddy isn't a boy he's daddy!" Obito couldn't help but laugh at this.

"There we go, ready for bed." Naomi finished up on her hair. "Let's tuck you in little lady." Naomi smiled scooping her up.

"When will you be home Daddy?" Velvet asked while in her mothers arms.

"I'll be home by the time you get back from school tomorrow, now how about a story before bed time?" Velvet nodded her head furiously causing her ears to flop around, Obito had to actively keep himself from fainting from how cute it was. "Okay let's see." Obito laid back getting comfortable. "I got the perfect one, this is the story of two friends named Madara and Hashirama."

"I already know this one." Velvet chirped confusing Obito as he tried to think back to when he could have told her the tale of the two ancient ninja. "The red eye man told me about it, he said he made a big fox fight the wood man."

Obito didn't quite register the words his daughter had just spoke. "Sweety, who is the red eye man?" He asked as gently as he could, his heart was racing.

"He's a scary man in my dreams, but he says he's not scary. He said wanted to get daddy but I told him that daddy was the toughest in the world!" Velvet explained, Naomi was frowning deeply from behind the girl while Obito kept a forced smile.

"You know what, I think I'm gonna come home a bit early bunbun. I'm feeling home sick, I'll be home to see you off to school. I have to go, love you both." Obito waved to his daughter who waved back before the call ended. "No fucking way." He seethed in pure hatred as his scroll shattered under his tightening grip. Standing up Obito formed several hand signs before creating a wood clone. "Stay with her until your back at Beacon, then inform Ozpin of the situation."

He didn't wait for the reply before he disappeared with Kamui.

 **The Scarlatina residence**

Obito materialized in this and Naomi's bedroom where a worried looking Naomi sat stroking a sleeping Velvet's hair. "Obi what's going on?" She sounded terrified.

"I don't know, but I'm sure as hell gonna find out." Obito stripped off his gear before sitting on the bed. "I'm gonna use my eyes on her."

This made Naomi shoot her head up. "Why?! Won't that hurt her?" She held the little girl close to her.

"No, it's only harmful if I want it to be. I'm just gonna dive into her mind and see if I can find anything out of place. Afterwards I'm gonna put a seal on her to prevent access to her psyche by any outside force but myself." He reassured his scared wife. "Naomi, I would never hurt our little girl, I swear to you."

The woman nodded. "I know, I just don't understand what's happening." He could see tears start welling up in her eyes.

"It's okay, let me see her." He gently took the sleeping girl into his arms before closing his eyes, when he reopened them they were glowing red with his mangyeko sharingan. Gently opening one of her eye lids he made eye contact. "Tsukuyomi."

 **Velvet's mindscape**

Obito stood at the center of a endless field of flowers, every color imaginable could be seen among the petals. He couldn't help but smile at the innocence needed to have a mindscape like this. Normally when using this genjutsu the caster would forcefully overpower to target and warp their inner world to what ever the caster wished, time and space were meaningless. This time however Obito used the bare minimum force to enter and made no attempt to alter anything.

Sitting down he closed his eyes and expanded his sense as far as he could, soon he felt two separate presences. The first he knew was Velvet, she was running around playing with some kind of creation of her own imagination as most did in dreams. The other however was far weaker yet at the same time far darker, opening his eyes again he stood and turned towards a large tree in the distance. It was oddly out of place, everything around it was full of color and vibrant, it however was clearly more menacing. Shadows loomed off of it far darker than they should have been able to, Obito narrowed his eyes at this.

"Daddy?" He heard Velvet call to him from nearby, he turned to her putting on a smile.

"Hey Bunbun!" He greeted the girl who wore a large puffy dress and a tiara on her head. Velvet ran over and jumped into his arms, Obito easily caught her and lifted her up.

"I missed you." She wrapped her arms around his neck causing him to pull her closer as well. "Wanna go play with my friends?" She asked with a smile only a child could wear.

Obito returned her smile before setting her down and following her arm to where she was now pointing. A small group of animated stuffed animals of multiple types stood waving at him, he shook his head happily at her. "I'm sorry Bunbun, but daddy is gonna go see the red eyed man. He lives up there right?" Obito pointed to the tree in the distance.

Velvet lost her smile and looked somewhat frightened stepping closer to Obito. Nodding her head with a frown, Obito nearly lost his smile as well but made sure to keep it up as to not scare the girl. "Yes, he's scary and always sits in that tree. Are you gonna make him go away?" She looked to her father.

"Yup, nobody scares my princess and gets to stick around." Obito held up his arm and flexed his muscle dramatically earning a giggle from the girl. "Now go to that castle over there with your friends and play, when you wake up the scary man will be gone."

Velvet nodded her head with her smile back before running off to the now present castle not to far away, a child's imagination is a powerful thing. Turning to the tree he began walking towards it with all semblance of happiness now gone from his face. It didn't take as long as it should have to cover the distance and make it to the tree, the physics of the world being different from realities, but such was to be expected within someone so youngs mindscape.

"Obito, it's been quite a long time." A voice he never wanted to hear again in his life spoke before a figure dropped down from one of the upper branches of the tree. "Though I suspect it has been far longer for you than me." The man before him smiled at him with red glowing eyes matching Obito's own.

Obito glared at the man with every fiber of hate in himself. "Madara."

 **Unknown location**

Madara sat with his legs hanging off the edge of the of the cliff overlooking the dark pools the creatures of grimm were pulling themselves out of. "Salem, what do you want?" He asked never turning to look at the witch standing a small distance behind her, a girl who didn't look older than eight clinging to her side at the sight of the grimm below.

"Madara, please allow me to introduce to you someone very special." She gestured for the girl to step forward, nervously the child did as she was told. "This is Cinder Fall, she will be your newest apprentice from today on. I want you to train her to fight and become someone worthy of aiding in my plans for this world." Salem explained earning an annoyed look to appear on the Uchiha's face.

"And what, might I ask, makes you think I have any interest in taking a student? Last time I checked I also didn't take orders from you or anyone else witch." He spat standing to his feet and turning his glowing red gaze to the neutral looking witch, he completely ignored the presence of the girl who was staring up at him with a mixture of fear and admiration, something about this man screamed power at her.

"Please." The the girl squeaked earning a glance from the man.

"What was that girl?" Her blood felt like it had frozen when his red eyes landed on her, everything in her was begging her to turn and run.

"Please teach me." She repeated almost trembling. "I want to become strong, stronger than anyone in the world. Please teach me." She looked up at him silently, every second under his gaze made her fear for her life even more.

Madara stood studying the girl for several seconds, he had been about to refuse her plead when something happened. A small amount of chakra entered into his body along with the memories of a very interesting conversation. Madara hummed to himself before turning his attention back to the girl, a grin forming on his lips. "Very well girl, but know that this will doubtlessly be the hardest thing you've ever done. There is a very good chance that you will die during my training, are you still willing to be my student?"

Cinder took on a determined look. "Yes sir." She confirmed.

Madara chuckled. "Good." He turned his gaze back to Salem. "I'll accept the girl, but not because of your request. Now leave, I have work to do witch." Without a word Salem disappeared in a flurry of darkness, a wicked smile on her face. Turning his head to the horizon in the distance Madara gained a wide smile. "Challenge accepted Obito."

 **And there we go, hopefully you guys don't find me and lynch me for the long wait. Also to everyone asking Baz to update this story in his reviews, remember that he and I are two different people, still though I'm so happy to see that so many people enjoy this enough to ask for more. I'll try and update more often, though life has been crazy lately. Leave me a review and tell me what you all think. Until next time.**


End file.
